I Can't Lose The Game
by SeddieSwifter
Summary: There's a new girl and she's stealing Freddie from Sam. But Sam always gets what she wants in her own crazy ways. What are the crazy things she could do just to get Freddie back? Read to find out! Seddie.
1. New Girl

Hey guys! So this is the first chapter of "I can't lose the game". This is my first Fanfic. So I'm sorry for the mistakes. And I totally accept constructive criticism; just get easy on me, because I really have no idea if this story's okay. So just give my story a chance and enjoy! : )

_I do not own iCarly_

* * *

><p>"Oh! This ham is amazing, I could eat this kind of ham my entire life!" Sam tried to speak clearly as she chewed a bunch of ham pieces in her mouth. "No, you can't. You'll die." Carly spoke those words slowly and with emphasis." Of course I'll die.. Because of happiness! Duh." Sam grinned and headed straight to the fridge. "Whatever. Oh and Sam, I bought fat cakes. Want some? It's over there behind that smoothie!" Carly shouted while pointing inside the fridge behind the smoothie. "Okay Carls got it!"<p>

'_Yes! Found it.' _ BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

'_Wait! What the hell? What's that sound and why is everything a blur? No, no, no! Please don't go my beloved..'_

"…FATCAKES!" Sam jerked and woke up. BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Sam's POV

BEEP! BEEP! BE- "Oh would you stop BEEPING!" I threw my clock on the floor to break it. Don't blame me; it's the worst yet the best sound you'll hear that comes in your oh-so-sweet-dreams! Worst because it bothers your food dreams and it only means going and wasting your time at school and yet the best sound because it means.. "BREAKFAST IS READY SAM!" Carly shouted from the kitchen, and it's weird cause I'm about to say that.

Anyway, I stayed at Carly last night.. Wait, I always stay at Carly's EVERY NIGHT. Why? Because my mom wouldn't cook for me, but Carly always do. She doesn't care anyways. "Coming, Carls!" I hopped from her bed and went to the kitchen. "Ooh! That smell, the smell of my one and only boyfriend, BACON!" "Oh c'mon! Grow up Sam and look for a real BOYfriend." Carly giggled as she laid those pretty bacons on my plate. "In your dreams, Carlayy!" I laughed and started to eat.

* * *

><p>Freddie's POV<p>

"Bad morning for you and may you have a really horribly bad day today Freddo!" Sam greeted me, NO, that's not a greeting! So Sam –cursed me, as she walk to her locker beside mine. She's wearing her jeans and black cardigan over a simple white tee, her perfect curled hair is down just the way I like it. "You too, Samantha" Oops I regret saying that. "Ahhh! Owww! Stop it Sam!" She pulled my ear and twisted it to infinity and beyond! OhMy, it burns! STOP SAM, PLEASE! I won't bother to scream it's no use! I shouldn't have said that, we all know she hates it when she's called by her first name.. "SAMANTHA!" Great! My life saver, Carly. "What? He called me -THAT!" Sam whined and glared at me. "Sam, stop and I'll give you fat cakes when we get home." Sam miraculously stopped and turned to Carly. "Hey, Carly did you hear about.." BLAH BLAH BLAH! She chatted with Carly as soon as she let go of me as if nothing happened. That's just a bummer, but I'm pretty used to it.

We heard the bell and students are now going to their classes and so are we. "Later Freddie, Sam!" Carly shouted and waved. "Later!" Sam shouted back and I simply waved at her goodbye. Now, my life saver is gone and I'm unfortunately stuck with Sam Puckett, I mean really stuck with her. We have same classes together, EVERY class excluding Chemistry. But honestly, Sam's not that bad she's actually pretty cool, I've known her for years and everything with Sam is really exciting and fun, I have to admit. It's just that she's really.. harmful.

* * *

><p>Sam's POV<p>

We went to our usual seats. Freddie and I are next to each other and that's not a problem for me, but not because I can make fun of him all the time but he makes me happy, he pays attention to what I'm saying, and he's always there for me when I need him, but that never came cause I can take care of my self, but still he never leaves me. Even though I've been hitting on him ever since we met, he's still the best boy friend a girl could ever have. Wait a minute; I said boy friend, didn't I? "Yes!" Freddie answered Gibby with his question, which scared me to death! Whew! "I thought he heard me." I murmured.

Principal Franklin suddenly popped out of nowhere. "Students! I have good news." He paused to set the class with silence. "We are having a disciplinary action that is so called 'The Permanent Seat Plan' this seat plan is of course obviously, permanent." He talked while raising a paper, which I'm guessing to be the so called 'The Permanent Seat Plan'. "All of you here are going to be permanent classmates and the teachers are supposed to be the one switching rooms…" Principal Franklin continued his boring talk as I thought of something, something that made my heart break into a zillion pieces! If that Seat Plan was permanent then I suppose Franklin will definitely change the seating arrangements and that means no Freddie to annoy and no Freddie to enjoy! Really, Ted Franklin? REALLY?

. . . . . . . .

So Franklin told us where to sit at last. And it's not that horrible, I'm still near Freddie. He was seated second to the last row while I was seated at the last row, which by the way I'm happy about because students from the last row are less noticeable. I'm also happy because Gibby was beside me, with that, I won't be bored. The fact that Gibby was a really… random person. Anyhow, so Freddie's in front of Gibby and I was at the back of his seatmate, which is oddly no one. "Who's your seatmate, Fredlina?" He turned to me and said "I don't know. But her name is Brittany. Principal Ted told me she's new here." Freddie answered me with uncertainty. Oh well, nothing to worry about. Maybe that girl's ugly, disgusting, fat, annoying, weird and no talent at all. I laughed to myself.

"Oh and class, I'd like you to meet Brittany, she's new here and please make her comfortable here in your class. Ok, so everything's okay now. Goodbye." Franklin introduced that new girl and left, I really didn't pay attention or even looked at him and Brittany because I was busy eating. "OhMyGod, Sam please wake me up! She's a -"Gibby was shaking me while he was saying those words. "NIGHTMARE! Haha!" I laughed until I noticed and saw the girl at last. "No! A sweet dream." Gibby answered me without getting his eyes off of her.

I saw the new girl in front of the class, she's a brunette like Carly with the same length of hair but her hair isn't straight or wavy, she has those beautiful curls, not to brag but it's just like mine. Maybe she was taller than me, a few centimetres I guess. She has deep warm brown eyes, perfect nose and perfect lips. She's wearing a sleeveless solid body and scoop neckline. Overlay features a sheer striped print with V-neckline and Capri with a denim wash destroyed body with five pocket design. I can't believe she turned out to be the girl I never thought she would be! Oh no! She's perfect! She's pretty, she's decent, and she's hot, she's charming, she's smart and she's talented. And worst of all, SHE. IS. SEATED. RIGHT. NEXT. TO. FREDDIE!

* * *

><p>Okay, so what do you think? Just let me know your thoughts about this chapter and criticize me, please. I need your opinion guys. : ) oh and if you want to see what Brittany was wearing, turn to my profile and look for the link. :D<p>

So please if you liked this chapter please recommend it to your friends etc. : ) I just can't really move on without improving myself and without getting too much feedback about my writing.

But I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please rate and review! : )


	2. Great Plan

Okay so here's Chapter 2

Enjoy! : )

* * *

><p>Sam's POV<p>

"Hi guys, I'm Brittany Cole..." Blah blah blah. She seems nice, she looks innocent and I think any guy would like her. Well that's a threat… But we'll see. "Thanks you Ms. Cole, you can take your seat now, right over there" Ms. Briggs instructed her to go to her seat pointing to the empty chair beside Freddie. "Thank you, Ms. Briggs." She smiled at Briggs sweetly. Ugh why does she have to be that adorable? Oh and here's my favourite part! The part when she walks over to her seat… beside Freddie. Gah! That's just GREAT! I wonder what Freddie thinks of her…

* * *

><p>Freddie's POV<p>

I think she's okay. She's pretty and everything, I'm lucky she's my seatmate. But I sure do miss Sam, a lot… Well it's not that impossible for her to bother me; she's still close enough to annoy me. That's a relief, because I'm really going to miss her annoyance if she's not around.

"Hey! I'm Brittany." She smiled at me sweetly as she's about to sit down. "Uh. Hi. And I'm Freddie" I smiled back at her. "Sup' Brittany! Sam here." Sam spoke behind. "Hey!" Brittany smiled at Sam and she returned the smile forcefully. I think Brittany noticed that but didn't say anything. She turned to me and smiled then she faced in front. '_Be nice Sam!' _Gibby mouthed, glaring at Sam. I just rolled my eyes with their argument and faced in front too. What's wrong with Sam anyways? Brittany's nice. Why does she have to be mean? What's bothering Sam?

* * *

><p>Sam's POV<p>

'_She's flirting with you, idiot' _I know he's wondering why I'm so bitter, as Freddie rolled his eyes turning to face in front. When suddenly Brittany touched his biceps and rubbed it slowly up and down while saying "Freddie, can you help me adjust here in school? I mean, if that's okay with you." 'OH C'MON! Is that even necessary? Why the hell are you touching him like that!' I thought to myself as I glare at her. Ugh, why can't I do something! Or maybe I can. I stood up and walked towards her chair. I acted like I'm about to trip and intentionally pushed her chair that made her fall to the ground. Everyone in the room laughed including Freddie. "Oh My Gosh, I am so sorry Brittany. I didn't mean it." I apologized to her and tried hard not to laugh out loud. "What is happening here?" Ms. Briggs asked me with a death glare. "Dude, it was an accident." I told her irritably. "That's okay, Sam." She stood up and smiled at me. Pffft.

"Are you okay?" Freddie asked as she sat down. "Yes." Brittany simply answered Freddie and gave him an oh-so-sweet-sweet-smile. Oh, please! Would she quit doing that? It annoys me.

…

'_C'mon long hand, please strike at 12! Can't you see? I'm hungry and that Brittany won't leave Freddie alone, she keeps on flirting with him. And it makes me want to vomit…all over her!' _ I thought to myself as I stare at the clock not even bothering to look at Freddie and Brittany. 10 more seconds and - "Yes!" I shouted for joy when suddenly Brittany pulled me by the hand to sit back down to my chair and said "A little respect for Ms. Briggs alright?" She told me like she's a parent or something… "Who are you? And can you get your hands off of me, please." I answered her back confidently. How can she embarrass me like that? I guess she doesn't really know me too well. I understand her, but she has to get used to it. "Okay, class dismissed!" Ms. Briggs announced and walked out of the room. I swear I saw the look on Brittany's face. She was shocked maybe because Ms. Briggs didn't care at all that I just disrespected her like that. Well, it's my thing. Everyone in school knows that.

I walked out of the room without waiting for Freddie and Gibby, because they were too busy… paying their attention to Brittany. "Wait up Sam!" I heard Freddie called behind me. "I turned around and faced him "What is your problem Fredwardo? I thought you're busy with her?" I said as I looked towards her, our eyes met and I saw her looking at Freddie. Gibby was actually talking to her but I know she's not paying attention because she only wants Freddie. I grinned and turned to Freddie again. "No. We were just talking to her. And I'm done talking." I was supposed to answer that when suddenly Carly jumped behind me and said "It's so unfair! You three are in the same classroom." "Yeah. It's too bad" I frowned.

"Hey. I'm Brittany. I'm a new student here." What? She again? I looked back as I saw her approaching. "Hey. I'm Carly! Freddie, Gibby and Sam's best friend." Carly smiled sweetly at her, I swear to God she's not annoying when she do that but Brittany… it makes me sick. "Carly, I'm hungry. Can we go home now?" I whined interrupting their conversation. "Sure." Carly told me with a high pitch voice. And then suddenly again… "Hey guys, can I go with you? I live in Bushwell and as I said I'm new here. So where do you guys live anyways?" "Are you kidding me? We live there too!" Freddie shouted with enthusiasm. "Great. So, can I hang out with you guys?" Brittany asked trying to make herself pleasing as possible. "No!" I shouted when Carly quickly added the word "Problem! No problem, Brittany." She told Brittany with a bright smile on her face then glared at me. "Cool." Brittany jumped in excitement.

Ugh! Why is this day so... bumming! They started walking ahead me when suddenly Brittany went to me and said "Do you have a problem with me Sam?" "No." I said boringly. "Oh. Cause I think you dislike me…" She said those words softly and suddenly it hit me! It hit me hard, now I was guilty. GREAT! "It's just that it really bothers me when you're flirting with Freddie." OH CRAP! What did I just say? "Haha. So you're jealous?" She said smirking. "No I'm not! Those words just came out wrong you know" I tried to be convincing. "Well… Just so you know I'm not flirting. I'm trying to know him better. I like Freddie and any person would do the same thing to show the person they like that they make an extra effort to know them better." She defended herself and it hit me again. She was right, but I never got the chance to make him feel that I want to know him better… instead I gave him all the pain that he could get from me and that's a bad effort to exert for him. "Sam? Sam!" Brittany snapped her fingers in front of my face as I lost myself into my thoughts. "Oh. I'm sorry." I apologized and looked at her. "You know Sam… If you like Freddie I'm not going to sabotage you or something…. No need to get physical or verbal, let's just stay friends and let Freddie choose the right girl.

You and I should fight our own battles in getting Freddie to like one of us. I'll do my part and you do yours." Why is she so kind, balanced and perfect? "Ok. You're right." I smiled at her and continued walking.

She was right. I need to do something, I should think of some ways to make him like me… I need to change a lot of things but don't expect me to change my attitude or my personality cause it's never gonna! I just need to change my… look and try to be more attractive and girly. Hmm, sounds like a great plan.

* * *

><p>What do guys think? Please rate and review. Please! :D<p> 


End file.
